User talk:Grxxn
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Greenflash12! Thanks for your edit to the '''File:Tomoe1.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 01:31, February 2, 2013 Hey I uploaded like 2 images of Azashiro, myself. One of them is the same as you uploaded, but it doesn't matter, use it. I just want to say this now so there is no ordeal later on. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Magic Okay, where do we start? First off, I need to archive my talk page. Haven't done it for a year. That's why I rarely, if ever see messages and rarely answer them. I'll get around to doing it when I'm able to hop on. Second off, do NOT make Dragon Slayer magic without my permission. No ifs, no buts. Besides, there is already Magma Dragon Slayer Magic; Lava Dragon Slayer Magic is totally unnecessary. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Read the wording. I said you can't make SLAYER magic without my permission. Oh, and Lost Magic. and I forgot about the rules we put for the Slayers so you can keep your Lava DS, as long as it's not a direct copy of ANYTHING. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:20, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fire-Make yeah sure your guy can use Fire-Make, feel free to make your own spells too Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) remember to put your signature on talk pages by hitting ~ four times or the signature button and I already told you, as seen above, that yes you may use Fire-Make for Mikoto Kayaku and to feel free to create your own Fire-Make spells as well Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I saw that last night you went on the chat room and I didn't say anything. I was trying to talk with my friend bout something and didn't notice you were there till you left. Phantombeast (talk) 19:26, February 12, 2013 (UTC)22:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey saw him, nice job. Phantombeast (talk) 23:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thing about Membrane Magic is, it's only exclusive to the Shadow Broker, no one else in the magic world knows about. Only one of the Enforcers and most Broker Agents use it. U would have to make an agent for the organization if u wanted to use it, sorry dude. Phantombeast (talk) 19:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) yeah sure, you can use Familiar Spirit Magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:27, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Blood-Make should be fine. Just remember, when it comes to blood, you are using your own to do battle, and you kinda need that stuff to live. You'll have to plan for that and work for a way this magic can be effectively used without being a suicide attempt.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:23, March 5, 2013 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Manipulation There you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:14, March 5, 2013 (UTC) It's Shingen Takeda from Oda Nobuna no Yabou. There are not many images of her sadly. I'm using that particular image here already, but you can use it if you want. --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hay Greenflash12, I wanted to thank you for helping me in some way, for add the category "MrsLunchBox". Is anything else you would add or change. Feel free to tell me. ^.^ MrsLunchBox (talk) 16:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Chat Apologies. I got you and Phantom confused.[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 12:01, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. Next time, leave a signature on my talk page though. It's easier to contact you that way. :)[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:37, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I gave you the permission before, Green. But next time, leave a signature on my page, it makes it easier to track you down.[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 23:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Bronzo Family Hey, I'm yahoo. I was browsing around the wiki and came across some of your pages and they're pretty good,(better than some of mine). anyway i was wondering if you'd be interested in makin a member for my noble family the bronzos. try and get back to me on that when you can,thxYahoo774 (talk) 23:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay but check out my blog for some guidelines first. it'll be the bronzo 4 post thx:)Yahoo774 (talk) 00:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) also send me a link when you've created him/her.Yahoo774 (talk) 00:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) So what your askin is if the bronzo person can be part of a team outside of the family?Yahoo774 (talk) 21:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure that's fine, Duney and Bella are both classified as independant mages because they dont rely on all the jobs the estate has listed so your character could even be in a guild if you want, but your character still needs to be on call in case of a family emergency like the rest of the bronzosYahoo774 (talk) 21:58, March 26, 2013 (UTC) hey, just curious but wats gonna be yukinas relation to Yana bronzo? will she be a niece or a cousin?Yahoo774 (talk) 01:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey What do u think of my new signature? [[User_Talk:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] 22:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Don't know if your still on, but I posted in out RP. your turn Flame Lizard (talk) 04:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Familiar Spirits yeah, you can make two characters that use Familiar Spirit Magic, feel free to add them to the list where they belong on the page just remember the one main rule I have for FSM - no one mage can have more than one familiar spirit (just being sure, it didn't come across very clearly to me as to what you were asking) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Infobox just go to edit my talk page and copy and paste it to yours but change it up a bit :P FbAddict (talk) 19:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Property hey man, its Yahoo, i was wonderin if u could tell me how to make a custom property template like phantom's and skit's, i asked phantom but someone else made his so he told me to ask u. thx Lord of Yahoo! (talk) 17:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can you come on the chat room? we need to talk [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) All done. I deleted all the pages you wanted. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Of course. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 00:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Mano Padrinos Hey Flash, went and built the structure for the article for our dark guild. Go ahead and check it out here and edit what you think should be included in there. Also, I used your idea for the Guild Symbol as the mark and included that in there as well. Just thought I should give you a heads-up. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 06:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey,can i ask something? how to add image in Template? thank you :). IetsunaDesu (talk) 12:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Image On Template please,tell me how to insert a image on template T^T Misaki Mei http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Sakurai please edit it T^T Thank you for informing me, Flash, it's being handled, and thanks for going ahead and reversing Sun's edits.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey flash-kun ! can i ask something? how to add links on template?thank you ~ i don't understand DX can you edit my character's name? Misaki Mei 09:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Join Eternal Earth? May my Character Daichi Kitakaze Join Eternal Earth because i was looking for a good match to his view of nature and then i thought that this fit well so i wonder if he may join and don't worry, i'll fill in with more history and stuff like that soonRashio (talk) 21:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Stupid Chat. Hey man, noticed that you were the only one lucky enough to be on chat since I'm assuming there is currently some sort of difficulty with chat, from the fact that you're the only one on. So I'll just talk to you like this for now. xD What's up? Sure All up in the title, flash :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Lol look at the title dude. That's my answer. I'll add him a bit later though, currently fixing my main... he's a mess lol [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Lol dude, no need to be polite. Dante looks like he was written by a five year old, I really need to step it up. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 15:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I left my thoughts on Kaito's comment page. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:42, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Lol sry, but it's very difficult to find pics/characters to use as personal attendants. They're either hentai, close to it, have someone else in the pic or don't look attendanty (is there even a word like that?) enough >_> [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 17:40, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Returning the Favor Hey man, you've always gone out of your way to find pictures for me or give me ones you no longer have any use for, so I figured I could pay you back somehow. So, I got this picture, and I realized that I have no use for it anyways. xP Figured I just ask you if you wanted or not. So? What'd you think? :D The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 08:44, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Check Kaito's comments :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) sure, what style of Familiar Spirit are you planning on using? Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:53, June 7, 2013 (UTC) alright, should be fine just add the name to the proper place on the FSM page and I'll take a closer look at it later (in a bit of a rush today) and I'll let you know if there's anything that may need changing Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:38, June 8, 2013 (UTC) If it's something important, message me on my page. If someone needs baning, Grizz can handle it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm unable to do that, go ask Blank--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Send me the pic and what you want done with it and i'll see what I can do. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 23:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright, what do you want done to them? Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 23:12, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Here you are. Probably not that good, but it's the best I could do. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 23:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC) paint, lasso, magic wand, and eyedropper. xD Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 23:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Flash, where are the Gintama images coming from? The upcoming movie? --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, man, thought I missed some new episode. Can't wait for the movie. Grown up Shinpachi does not disappoint, and Kagura, well, we already knew what she would look like. --[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) do you know what tools i use to make the members list? Primarch11 01:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Just a Wonderin' Hey Flash :) I'm fairly certain I've talked to you at least a couple times on the Wikia Chat...hopefully but anyways, I was wondering if you could possibly help me out for a bit. I saw your character Kaito Miyamoto which I would love if you at the very least finished his History but anyways, I was wondering how you did that little quote thing. The one where your alias (The Flash) is in silver, not the ordinary hyperlink colour. I would really appreciate it if you helped me out with that! On a final note, why is it silver instead of well...Green? [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 10:27, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Green [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 10:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 00:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Blood-Make Hey Flash, could I use Blood make for one of my characters? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 23:55, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure, no problem. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 10:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) BTW, if you need to pick a ring for him/her to use, choose one from the Akatsuki rings that isn't taken. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 10:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Lol, it happened by accident since I wanted to upload a pic of the same name. Damn, gotta tell Ash >.< [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 19:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, everyone does :) Surprised you aren't :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 20:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I wans't on at the time. What problems do you have with it? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 07:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I can't do it now, because I don't feel well. But if we could do it tomorrow, please? Can you write what time you're free, according to YOUR timezone and where you're from? I'll compare the our timezones and tell you. Sorry that it happened like this. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 13:14, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, can you come to chat? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 13:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) IT's fine. Though if you have any other pics, could you show them to me? I'd like to see and compare, you never know, you might have some other coold stuff in there :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 20:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) The first gun will do. I'm thinking you character can infuse most of his bullets with Buso Haki. We could also create several types of bullets, like exploding, lightning, guided etc. Maybe even add to the it, the ability to change its design into a different weapon? Although I really think you should give your character a DF that allows for him to create small pocket dimensions that can seal and retrieve items and such. Carrying something like that would be annoying for him tbh, especially if he needs to conceal it. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 20:57, September 24, 2013 (UTC) The gun 'ate' the Mini Mini no Mi and can change its size to anything its master wants? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 21:12, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Or it 'ate' a fruit that can make into a form of bird. Raven maybe? Your choice. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 21:13, September 24, 2013 (UTC) That seems interesting, but how about it's the other way around. A membrana capable of changing its shape, size and design, effectively giving your character one-into-all type of weapon. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 21:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Since both the first gun pic you have here and the giant sword you showed me are black, maybe it change into both a ranged and melee type weapon? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 21:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC) So, it's wrapped over one of his arms and has synchronized with his body. It uses his own body's energy in order to transform, thus he must eat a lot in order to store large quantities for it. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 21:38, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Something like this? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 21:44, September 24, 2013 (UTC) The pic's for you :P As for when, either tomorrow (I sure hope I'm free tomorrow) or the day after? I'll let you know. Would that be okay with you? I could try to squeeze in tomorrow, but it would be the same time as right now. I'll let you know tomorrow when I wake up. How's that? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 21:53, September 24, 2013 (UTC)